


smile

by upsettieddiespaghetti



Category: One Piece
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23958949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/upsettieddiespaghetti/pseuds/upsettieddiespaghetti
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Women! Wanted Zine: Flash Fics





	smile

Nami tried to keep a straight face as she watched the Marines dig up Bellemere’s tangerine orchard. They didn’t even try to spare any of the trees. Once they came across her cache of berries they started hauling it out of the ground. She ran forward and tried to stop them.  
“Stop you can’t do that!” The marine captain sneered at her. She wanted to rip the whiskers on his face off in anger.   
“Well, all this treasure was stolen so by default the Navy can take control of it.” He snickered and Nami’s heart broke. She had worked so hard to get the one hundred berries to buy back her village. To see all of her hard work taken away in the blink of an eye hurt her so bad.   
With a heavy heart she walked away from Bellemere’s torn up orchard. She did everything she could to keep the tears from falling. Up ahead on the road she could see the townspeople. She sniffed and recollected herself. She lied to them directly as she brightly smiled and waved.   
“Nami, what happened? We saw a bunch of marines walk away from the tangerine orchard with a whole bunch of treasure.” The words made what had just happened feel more real. She hid behind her false smile. The next words that fell out of her mouth contrasted how she felt.  
“Don’t worry, it’s okay. I’ll just have to work even harder this time around.” Her cheeks burned as she stretched her smile across her face. It felt so out of place, but she had to keep her facade up. She couldn’t let them see what was behind her smile.


End file.
